Maki Izane
}} ' ' is a fan character designed by Datholmzie. resides in the ''Blue Exorcist universe. Maki is a girl who's soul was bound to Gehenna for 16 years along with the soul of her deceased mother. She was meant to be born a twin, but died before being born into the realm of Assiah. After being in Gehenna for all those years, Maki grew tired of all the negativity and searched for a way to escape to the realm of the living. Luckily for her, Mephisto Pheles had a convenient solution to her dilemma, but it came at a steep price: The soul of her twin. Maki was meant to be born in the human world of Assiah along with her twin sister, Naga. However, after her older sister was born, her mother died and her soul was sent to Gehenna to eternally suffer due to a life lived in sin. When her mother died, however, the unborn child within her was also sent to Gehenna, where she would be born and named Maki Izane. Since Maki was born in Gehenna, her soul was bound to Gehenna for what should have been an eternity. However, she always hated it there. In Gehenna, there is no forgiveness, happiness, laughter, or anything of the sort that would exist in a normal human being. The only things a human in Gehenna can feel are wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony. When Maki had suffered neglect from her mother, who wanted nothing more than to meet her first born child, Maki began to cry; experiencing a human emotion for the first time. Maki sealed up her tears in a vile and preformed a ritual that she was taught by Amaimon that would send her soul to Assiah. In the end, Maki successfully left Gehenna without the need of a gate and appeared in Assiah in the office of Mephisto Pheles, who took her in to True Cross Academy. Maki's sister, Naga, was living in Assiah while Maki suffered in Gehenna. However, where Maki wanted to live in Assiah, Naga wanted to live in Gehenna. Mephisto Pheles had kept a close eye on the two twins and one day had Amaimon offer Naga a deal. The deal was: "If you give me possession of your human soul, I will bind it to Gehenna, where you can no longer feel heartbreak or pain. You will be granted powers that you would otherwise never have. Just sell me your soul, and I can make it happen." After Naga had recently suffered her first genuine heartbreak, she agreed to make the deal. What she didn't know at the time was that in order to sell her soul to Amaimon, she had to let him kill her while taking away her virginity, thus making her a succubus. Living in Assiah was a whole new experience for Maki. She had to face the reality of her newfound mortality while trying to understand her human emotions. She was enrolled in classes at the Academy and became an Exwire. Finding her situation ironically familiar, Mephisto placed her in Yukio Okumura's class so he could watch her interact with the demon brothers. This lead to Maki experiencing love for the first time, which only caused her further confusion. It wasn't long before her left eye would start to hinder her new lifestyle. She had visions of her sister's actions as a succubus, which were both disturbing as well as oddly entertaining. Maki found herself craving the familiarity of her Gehenna lifestyle, which lead to her isolating herself from her classmates more and more. The more she craved her past self, the less control she had over her venomous powers. She knew she couldn't stay around her new friends while her mind was in such a state of disarray, but her curious friends wouldn't let up on investigating what was wrong with her. Maki has red hair that is typically worn in an upturned bun. Her bangs are overgrown with a blue streak and cover her left eye, while the other side is clipped back with two blue barrettes. Her right eye is neon green while her left is magenta, though it is always covered. She wears thin-rimmed glasses and three earrings on each ear; one studded pearl and two silver cuffs. Her clothing consists of a blue tube top with detachable white short sleeves held up on one side by a brown belt over her right shoulder. A silk sash drapes over her left shoulder and tucks into her brown shorts. On her feet are brown combat boots with white thigh-high stockings underneath. Extra accessories include a blue belt with a silver buckle, a tight blue choke collar necklace, and a pair of blue gloves. Maki has a hard time trusting others. She'd grown so accustomed to being bound to Gehenna and experiencing only negativity, that she wasn't sure what to feel when she was transported to Assiah. She reacted negatively to any little comment made by her classmates for a long time before learning how to live with her new set of emotions. Over time, she learned how to be compassionate and caring, and became very loyal to those that meant the most to her. She began to feel guilty any time she felt negative emotions, and she wasn't sure of how to properly balance them out. *'Venom:' A glowing green poisonous plasma envelopes Maki's body and can be directed at her enemies in short distances. *'Nerodia Lynn McIntyre (♀)': Mother (Irish) *'Mikaro Izane (♂)': Father (Japanese) *'Naga Izane (♀)': Sister *'Rin Okumura (♂)': Friend / Classmate *'Yukio Okumura (♂)': Friend / Love Interest *'Shiemi Moriyama ('♀')': Friend / Classmate *'Kamiki Izumo ('♀')': Classmate *'Ryuji Suguro (♂)': Classmate *'Amaimon (♂)': Turned Naga into a succubus *'Mephisto Pheles (♂)': Brother of Amaimon *'Naga Izane (♀)': Sister *'Shura Kirigakure (♀)': Similar to Naga *'Satan (♂)': Because he's Satan *Maki's and Naga's left eyes were swapped when their twin souls were separated at birth. However, the eyes still have a connection to their original owners, allowing them to see out of each other's left eyes. This can be incredibly disorienting, due to seeing two separate lines of vision at once on the battlefield. However, if done cautiously, it can also provide a great advantage. MakiIzane.png Category:Characters Category:Fan characters Category:Datholmzie's characters Category:Female characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Blue Exorcist characters Category:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Teenagers Category:Undead characters Category:Poisonous characters